


A Time to Love

by IceQueen1996



Category: St Trinian's (2007), St Trinian's - All Media Types, St Trinian's 2: The Legend of Fritton's Gold (2009)
Genre: Crime, Eventual Romance, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueen1996/pseuds/IceQueen1996
Summary: Katie Wakefield, a student at St. Trinians, has been lonely for long enough. Not only that but her past is catching up with her and she's slipping back. When Chels' niece turns up during the middle of the crisis, will she open up to the young girl about her past or push her away? Read to find out.





	1. And she's your niece?!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm reposting all of my stories on FanFiction.Net on here as well because why not?

Katherine (Katie/Kate) Wakefield was respected in many communities. The only one mattered to her though was her beloved St. Trinians. She was at the start of her last year (nearly, it was the summer holidays) at the girls school, graduating with Annabelle Fritton (Head Girl), Celia, Lucy, Chelsea, Bianca, Zoe and Roxy. She loved her friends but would clash sometimes with each tribe. Her life not being the easiest, she had strong points of view and voiced them regularly, which lead to recurring disputes with the aforementioned girls. Although she never saw Fritton anymore, she was always with her predecessor, ex-head girl Kelly Jones, who, although she has a job, regularly visited. The younger girls thought they chatted the whole time, Kate knew better. The Head Girl and ex-Head Girl were secretly dating but didn't want anyone to know for the first few months in case it didn't work out.

Now let's get on with the story. You see Katie felt lonely, she hadn't had a boyfriend in over two years ever since she'd broken up with her Italian friend Tyler who she met whilst in Italy five years back. Because of her loneliness, she was an angry person. Which is why we would find her in the school gym, whacking the punch bug and building up some muscle. This where we begin our story.

* * *

~~~~No one's P.O.V~~~~

"Oi Kate!" A figure was standing in the doorway of the gym, watching her best friend release her frustrations on the battered fabric in the corner. When she didn't reply, Annabelle Fritton resorted to shouting.  
"KATE!"  
"WHAT!?" She whirled around to face the disturbance.  
"Nothing," Annabelle smirked, leaning against the doorframe.  
"Why are you here then?" Kate faced the punch bag again.  
"They made me come and check on you."  
"No one makes Annabelle Fritton do anything."  
"You're right they don't. No I'm here because I care; you seem stressed a lot at the moment."  
"I'm fine, just not been sleeping well." Annabelle went to speak but Katie interrupted her. "No, I don't know why."  
"Hmm…" Annabelle looked concerned for her friend. "I also came here to tell you we'll be cleaning the weaponry in weapons class."  
"I'll be along later."  
"Oh yeah, Chels wants to speak to you" Katie paused.  
"About what?"  
"I dunno, she didn't tell me." 'Belle walked away.

~~~~Katie's P.O.V~~~~

I sighed, knowing if I didn't go to class that Belle would be on my case until I did turn up, especially as she knew where I was.

"Bloody Fritton, interrupting my workout."

I took off the bandage from around my knuckles to protect them from damage and headed off towards the showers. The hot water felt good on my tense muscles as I washed away the sweat and dirt.

I finished my shower and got myself dressed, wearing a button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone, my grey, silk waistcoat with the St. Trinian's logo stitched onto the breast pocket with a handkerchief in the school colours poking out of the top. My school tie was left loose around my neck as I did the button on my black jeans up, with St. Trinian's stitched down the side in large lettering and then tied up my laces of my black vans. I strolled up to the dorms and placed my gym bag under my bag, grabbing my phone and headphones. As I walked, I tied my tie but left it slightly loose

By the time I actually made it to weapons class, I was a good ten minutes late but considering I had originally planned on missing the whole of it…

"You decided to turn up then. I'm surprised. You never cut off your workout" Bianca chuckled at my presumably sour expression.  
"What and have Fritton nag me for half an hour? No bloody chance. How mad do you think I am?"  
"Very!" she replied in earnest.  
"There you are" Chelsea walked over to me "Katie, I need a word with you when you're done."  
"You can't talk to me now?"  
"And get dirty. No chance!"  
"Well then, I'll see you in half an hour in the dorms then, by my bed."  
"'Kay, 'Kay." Her mobile phone rung and she walked away. "Hello…Hi, Brad…I missed you too, baby…" She put on her best ditzy blonde voice. Not many people know it but, Chelsea is pretty damn smart as proved by School Challenge a couple of years ago.

I quickly cleaned four rifles in the 30 minutes, not getting a bit of dirt over myself, owing to being a pro at rifle work. I headed up to the dorm to see Chelsea lounging on my bed, playing on her phone.

"So then Chelsea, what's up?" I plopped down on the spare bed next to mine, grabbing a book from under my bed.  
"My niece is joining St Trinians."  
"A first year?"  
"No, she's a year younger than us, graduating next year."  
"And she's your niece?"  
"My sister's 42."  
"And she's letting her come here?!" I asked incredulously  
"All females in my family are St Trinians. It's a Parker female tradition and honour to attend here."  
"All Posh Totties I presume?"  
"No we've had geeks," *shiver* "emo's," *shiver* "chavs," *bigger shiver* "and my mother was head girl."  
"I'm impressed. Now why are we having this conversation?"  
"I need your car."  
"I can steal my mother's Dodge Charger for you? Seeing as I don't own one."  
"Sounds good."  
"When does she need picking up?"  
"Week before term starts?"  
"No problem. But I'm coming with you, and I'm driving. That car is worth more than your closet put together."  
"Sounds fun!"  
"I'll go get it in the next couple of days."  
"Thanks Kate" Chelsea hugged me and walked off.

I put my headphones in and moved to sit in my own bed while I read and shut out the world. I must have fallen asleep because someone was tapping me awake, aggressively. I opened my eyes slowly and groggily, glancing at my clock which read half seven.

"I just shut my eyes."  
"Of course, Kate" I heard Kel's voice.  
"Oh heya Kel."  
"It's dinner time."  
"Are you not to meant to have a job?"  
"I do, it just comes with a lot of time off."  
"Soon people are going to think you've been fired. In fact what is your job?" She looked round to make sure the dorm was empty. When she was sure it was clear she looked at me again.  
"I'm an MI7 agent. One of the best in the field."  
"Trinian's?"  
"Yep, the training I was given was nothing compared to here."  
"I'm glad to hear it." Kelly stood up.  
"Come on up you get" she hauled me to my feet and we headed down to the dining room in silence.


	2. Decorations and Phone Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is keeping me distracted from my catastrophic love life which is a welcome distraction.  
> Here's the next chapter. :)

I grabbed a tray and as much food as possible before sitting myself down with my group of friends so we could chat. I did however still put one ear phone in. Despite all my bitchiness and bravado, music was a soft spot for me. I loved music and was passionate about it. I could play guitar and keyboard. My friends noticed it and smiled.

"So, what did Chels' want earlier?" Annabelle asked me, in between mouthfuls of beef.  
"To borrow a car to pick her cousin up next week. So, I need to bunk off in a couple of days to head down south and steal my mother's."  
"You gonna leave it in the garage?"  
"Will that be cool?"  
"Yeah, no problem. What car is it?"  
"A Black Dodge Charger SRT 392. It's fast and manoeuvrable with its 6.4 litre V8 engine."  
"Kate, you're swooning over a car," Kelly chuckled.  
"I _love_ that car." I continued eating and focused on my music whilst Kelly and Annabelle flirted subtly whilst still interacting with the others at the table.

As I let the music wash over me, I felt someone approach the table, standing in front of me. I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw Miss Fritton. I took out my headphones instantly in respect.

"Yes Miss Fritton?"  
"I'd like to show you something Katie. Only those with pure musical talent are allowed to know about it."  
"Yes, Miss." I stood and followed her out of the room. We walked down the corridor to the end. Miss Fritton poked a bit of wood sticking out and a door opened. Behind said door was a complete recording studio.  
"This is where that 50 grand from School Challenge went."  
"I did wonder," I smiled. "Can I...?"  
"It's yours. The only others that know about it are The Banned, Kelly and Annabelle. Kelly and Annabelle know about it because I tell all head girls."  
"I owe you big time, Miss."  
"I agree."

I smiled at all the equipment, not to mention, the instruments. 50 grand's worth. I turned to thank Miss Fritton again but she was gone. I thought about going back to lunch because I was hungry but I saw a red '50s Stratocaster. It was the probably the most beautiful and old-fashioned instrument here. I picked up and began to tune it. I thought whilst doing so. I had the chance to record my songs. Once the guitar was tuned I started playing a small improvised melody on it and then started developing it. I walked over to the beautiful ebony piano and started playing something similar on that. It was composing time. I even had the chance to record it. I went over to my bag and got out a huge manuscript notepad to write it down. I knew I was going to need a new one soon as my current one was nearly full up.

Twenty minutes later the tune had been perfected and recorded. I was going to take this to the Banned and ask them to record lyrics. I tucked the CD into my bag with my manuscript paper and left the studio. I started humming my new tune. I went back to the lunch hall and saw it was empty. I saw my abandoned tray on the table as I left.

I headed up to the dorm and saw everyone lounging around. I dumped my bag next to my bed and went to speak to people. Just as I sat myself down next to Roxy for a catch up, Bianca and Jess came over.

"Oi, Kate!" Bianca hollered.  
"Yes, Bianca?" I sighed.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Wandering," I replied carefully.  
"Fancy convincin' Belle to let us 'ave a partay?"  
"Why me?" I groaned.  
"'Cos she listens to ya."  
"Why do you want to have a party?"  
"To celebrate," she replied like it was obvious.  
"Celebrate what, exactly?"  
"St. Trinians, and the start of the new term."  
"Term hasn't even started yet."  
"Whateva, just ask for us."  
"Fine," I gave in, knowing Bianca and Jess wouldn't shut up about it otherwise. "Where is she?"  
"In 'er room."  
"I'm going," I stood up. "We'll catch up later, Rock Star." Roxy glared at the nickname.

I walked out of the dorm, wandering the past the posh totties who were currently operating their hotline. Three was bad enough and now there was presumably going to be a forth, how the hell am I going to not strangle one of them with their own feather boas? Ulch. Just breathe through it, Kate. Everything will be fine.

~~~~Annabelle's P.O.V~~~~

Kelly pressed herself against me, pushing me further down into the mattress, pinning my hands above my neck with one of her own as she assaulted my neck. She bit me and then soothed the sting with her tongue. It was doing things to me and I couldn't cope. She always managed to reduce me to a puddle of mush with a few simple actions.

"If you've given me a fucking hickey, Kelly Jones, I'm gonna…" I trailed off into a moan when she pressed her knee against my centre.  
"Relax, my love. It's not visible. Plus, hickeys are gonna be the least of your worries by the time I'm finished," she grinned devilishly.  
"God, I love you."  
"I love you too, Annabelle." She kissed me passionately before returning back to my neck and sucking near pulse point, not hard enough to leave a hickey.

As Kelly's spare hand started its descent, there was a knock on the door followed by a curious voice, whom I recognised instantly as Kate.

"Is it safe to come in?" I groaned inwardly and pushed Kelly off of me who landed on the bed with a dull thud. I did my shirt buttons up and stood up. Kelly sat herself up on my bed, using one arm to support her weight as she blatantly checked me out.  
"Yes, Kate, it is." The door swung open and she leant herself against my door which she shut behind herself.  
"What were you two up to?" Kate eyed us suspiciously.  
"Have a guess, Wakefield."  
"I don't want to know." Katie shuddered visibly. "Anyways, fancy doing a bit of partying tonight?"  
"Why?"  
"Why not? Celebrate because Kel is here, even though she's always here despite having a job…"  
"It's starting to sound like you're complaining about me."  
"Me? Never?" Sarcasm dripped off every word. Kelly came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.  
"So, what do you say, babe? A party does sound good."  
"Yeah, why not?" I grinned at them both. "Get Bianca to set it up. And the twins can help by supplying the alcohol."  
"Sure thing, Head Girl," Kate smiled and slipped out of the door. A few moments before I turned around in my girlfriend's arms and smirked. Kelly raised her eyebrow.  
"Shall we continue where we left off?" I was pressed into the door straightaway, blood red lips capturing my own.

~~~~Kate's P.O.V~~~~

I strolled back into the dorm, back towards where everyone was sitting and sat myself down on the closest bed. They all turned to face me, expectantly but I just gave them a blank look back.

"What?!" I asked after a few moments.  
"Well, what did Belle say?"  
"Oh. Yeah. She said we could have a party."  
"Yes!" They all high-fived each other.  
"Bianca is to set up and the twins are to supply the alcohol but that's the only specific instructions I received. Where are the twins, anyway?" They all shrugged as Bianca got up and dragged Jessica with her to start setting up.  
"We heard the word alcohol being mentioned." Right on cue, they turned up.  
"Hey, you two. How are my favourite twins?"  
"We're good, Katie. So? Alcohol?"  
"Right, we're having a party tonight for some unknown reason. Fancy supplying the alcohol?"  
"Sure. Let's talk prices."  
"Aww, come on, girls. You can't just do me a solid."  
"We're supplying the start of term party with free alcohol. We need a profit somewhere, Kate."  
"Fine." I gave in to them. (I mean, how can you not?). "Unlimited supply of candy for six months on my credit card _and_ I'll give you my anger management spot for a month; except on Wednesday's. I need my Wednesday spot."  
"Add on extra explosives and we have a deal."  
"You two drive a hard bargain." I hugged them both and they ran off with smiles.  
"You are such a sucker when it comes to those two," Roxy laughed at me, sitting herself down next to me (which happened to be her bed).  
"Whatever, Rockstar. I'd like to see you go up against them."  
"No, thanks. I value my life."

We sat for an hour just chatting about everything before making our way downstairs to help out. Straight away, I was on heavy lifting duty, moving all the amps and lighting to where they needed to go.

I had everything done in half an hour and wandered over to the lighting control where Daisy was plugging everything in to the right ports.

"We all good?"  
"Yep, just testing out the lighting. What theme should we have tonight for the decorations?"  
"I dunno. What are the options for me to pick from?"  
"Action movie," she prattled off a list and I zoned out. "So?"  
"How about no theme, and let's just have a night of partying."  
"Hmm…" she sounded sceptical.  
"Trust me, Daisy. We don't need a theme tonight. We're just letting our hair down."  
"Okay," she sounded disheartened.  
"Daisy," Belle walked in, looking impeccable, as always. "You can decorate for the party next week. She brightened visibly. "And, Kate?" I turned to face her.  
"Yeah?"  
"You've got a phone call."  
"From whom?"  
"They refused to say. The only thing they divulged was that it was imperative they talk to you."  
"Okay, I'll find out who it is. Did Beverly hold the call in reception?"  
"Of course. Report back here afterwards."  
"Yes, boss." I walked out into the foyer where Beverly held the phone out to me and hit the hold button before leaving the room.  
"This is Kate Wakefield? Who's calling?"  
"Your worst nightmare." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did'ya like it?


	3. Blast from the Past

I froze immediately, instantly recognising the teasing Russian accent on the other end of the line. I placed my hand on my heart to feel it racing. He had always had this effect on me.

Keeping my voice surprisingly steady, I managed to reply. "What do you want, Aleksandr?" I asked, my voice choking slightly at the name from my past.  
" _I'm out, dearest 'Katie'_." There was clear inflection in his voice which suggests he put air quotations around my name.  
"You're out of prison? When?"  
" _Why do you care? Your fucking testimony put me in that hell hole, for two fucking years_."  
"Well, maybe next time, you shouldn't get fucking caught, Aleksandr. And is what they told you? My testimony put you away? I didn't even give a fucking testimony, I wouldn't do that to you. What the fuck do you take me for?" I sat down on the desk and kept an eye out for anyone potentially listening in as I allowed my accent to slip into my voice for the first time in what felt like in forever.  
" _That was Drago's fault. He fucked up as a look out_."  
"Drago was the most irresponsible little shit ever. Still is, probably." He chuckled.  
" _That is true_ ," he sighed. " _He hasn't changed in the slightest_."  
"How was prison?" I asked after a few moments silence.  
" _Tough, very tough_." He sounded like a broken man.  
"I miss you all, even Alexei and Nikolas, surprisingly, no matter how bloody irritating they are."  
" _Why did you leave?_ " His voice was so small. He was only ever gentle when it came to me but I could tell he was itching to say something else.  
"I lost you," was my honest answer. "And it hurt, so, so much. And with the cops watching us all the time, just waiting for one of us to slip up as well as not having you by my side, I had to escape. Start afresh. Mama and Papa helped me move. They knew I wasn't the same from the day you were in prison." I shrugged, even though he couldn't see it. I moved over to the window and stared out onto the grounds.  
" _But changing your name? Travelling all the way to England of all places? I can't afford a flight over there, not yet anyway. The prison staff have been helping me a find a job, though_."  
"Aleks, I will always love you but your life is over there. Just because I ran out on my past doesn't mean you should too. Your friends and family are over there."  
" _They're your family too_."  
"And they always be. My blood parents know fully of my whereabouts; I write to them often. My adoptive family, the ones that sponsored my move and took me in unknowingly, they couldn't cope with my behavioural issues and sent me here to get rid of me. As for changing my name, they don't know my true heritage here. I don't want them to know, either."  
" _Why?_ "  
"The questions in a place like this would be endless. But you, and only come call me by my true name."  
" _Well, my dearest, Kristina Sasha Fyodorov_ ," I sighed at the love in Aleks' voice at the use of my full name. " _Would you ever come back to visit?_ "  
"Maybe, in a couple of years. I've only just settled here in St. Trinian's."  
" _How is normal life working out for you?_ " He teased.  
"Life here is far from normal, we have access to firearms on a day-to-day basis. The terror twins, as they're affectionately called, are more dangerous than Vladimir could be."  
" _Bozhe moi_."  
"My sentiments exactly." I heard footsteps on the hard flooring and panicked slightly before they disappeared just as quickly as they appeared. "Oh, shit. Someone's coming. Have you got a pen?"  
" _Yeah, why?_ "  
"Take my mobile number so you don't have to ring the school all the time."  
" _Go for it._ "  
"07700900481. Text me, call me, whatever you want."  
" _If we're not going to be meeting for a while, even if we are contact, please move on even if we do always love each other._ "  
"I miss you too much to date seriously."  
" _There is someone out there for you._ "  
"I know. I'm on the phone to him."  
" _Kristina,_ " he sighed, slightly frustrated. " _Please will you try? We all knew you were bisexual, no matter how hard you tried to hide it. Find a British girl to keep you grounded._ " He was so blasé when talking to me about my sexuality, I was shocked to the core.  
"How the hell do you know that?"  
" _The amount of girls you checked out, even unknowingly. We all caught it._ "  
"And none of you cared?"  
" _We love you. I love you, I always will. But we're different people now. You work the British accent well and we live on different sides of the planet. We need to move on._ "  
"As long as we speak a lot, I will try."  
" _Of course, lyubov' moya._ "  
"Will you call soon?"  
" _Next week_?"  
"Sounds agreeable."  
" _Go, troublemaker. Have fun with your measly British weapons and clothing._ "  
"I ordered in a MP-443 Grach, reserved for my use only. Just because they use American weapons doesn't mean I'm that low. Also, Russian silk for my shirts and cotton, etc."  
" _Good girl._ "  
"I love you."  
" _I love you too. Find someone to keep you grounded. You deserve it._ "

I waited to hear the dial tone on the other end before placing the phone back on the hook. I sighed, clearing my throat otherwise I would be stuck in my native accent and walked back into the other room where everyone was lounging around. The stage was all set and the equipment raring to go. I checked every cable and every lightbulb. The show had to be good if it was spontaneous. Even better when expected so I double checked _everything_.

"Kate, everything okay?" Annabelle asked as soon as I was through the door.  
"Yeah, I'm all good."  
"Who was on the phone?" I thought about my answer carefully.  
"An old friend," I smiled to myself and went back to the wires.  
"Who?" She sounded innocent but she was prying and I hated it when she did it.  
"No one you know, 'Belle. Just drop it, please?"  
"Fine." She turned back to Kelly and Chelsea, both of whom knew me well enough "that I don't have secrets from them" (yeah, right) so I was on the receiving end of their suspicious glare. I could feel it burning holes into my back as I ignored it.

The Banned turned up and started tuning their instruments, all of them testing their voices. I jogged to the music room and grabbed the Stratocaster, throwing the strap over my shoulder. I joined them on the stage and plugged myself in. I would be playing tonight and well, I wanted to get myself ready. They smiled when I joined them and we did a sound test. Bianca, Chelsea and Zoe (all three of whom had a surprising knowledge about music tech) were adjusting the sounds and so on as we sang the school song.

Lucy programmed the computer to follow all the lighting sequences Zoe and Chelsea made whilst Bianca was monitoring the sound and amps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? Constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. The throne?

After a successful sound check, I put the guitar on a nearby stand, and dropped off the stage. T 'n' T were setting up the bar, the main drink being Trinsky but there were a few others. All expensive. All stolen. That raid and nearly getting caught was so worth the five bottles of Jack Daniels and ten of Disaronno that I have stashed under my bed.

I sat myself next to Chelsea who was just finishing off what she was doing. After a few seconds, she turned to look me, immediately admiring my outfit before meeting my eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked when I said nothing.  
"Tell me more about this niece of yours." Chelsea did a double take in her seat; probably at the fact I'm willingly being sociable.  
"What would you like to know?" She asked after recovering from her shock.  
"Anything, you know. Just so it's not gonna be an awkward car journey from the airport. Which, you know, is a two hour drive."  
"Okay. Well, she's seventeen. She likes to sing and dance."  
"Ballet?"  
"No, contemporary dance and street dancing." I raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay… What else?"  
"Umm, okay, this isn't something you're really going to talk about but she's still getting over her most recent heartbreak."  
"Most recent?" I opted for the most important part of the sentence.  
"Yeah, boys from her old school, the one round the corner, only really go for her because of her looks and title."  
"She attended the snobby, pretentious boarding school?" She nodded. "The one where all the kids, the boys especially, have a copy the school rule book stuffed up their-" Chelsea's glare cut me off. I thought about rephrasing the sentence but came up blank. "I got nothing gentler than that."  
"Yes, that's the school, I'm so glad she's left."  
"Was her heartbreak the cause of her leaving?"  
"I definitely think that was one of the factors but she wouldn't speak to us about it. Just that she was, and I quote, 'fucking miserable'. She never, well hardly ever, swears."  
"We'll see about that one," I smirked mischievously.  
"Do not corrupt my niece! I will skin you, Wakefield!"  
"Everyone has a dark side. It just takes the right, well, wrong person, depending on what way you look at it, to bring it to light."  
"Do not. Corrupt. My niece." She reiterated.  
"Okay." I held my hands up in surrender. "Wait, wait, hold the phone. Can we backtrack momentarily? What title does your niece have?" I demanded.  
"Natalie is sixty-eighth in line for the throne."  
"The throne?" I choked out.  
"Her full title is Lady Natalie Scarlett Arabella Parker."  
"Are you in the procession for the throne?  
"Mm-hmm," she nodded. "Fifty-ninth." Why was she acting like this wasn't a big deal? Wait, why am I having a heart-to-heart with Chelsea Parker? Damn you, Aleks!  
"Okay. Have you met any Royals?"  
"Technically I am a Royal," she replied smugly.  
"Okay. Senior Royals, then?" Why is she so damn pedantic sometimes?  
"Prince Harry and William and a few others."  
"Hot damn, Prince Harry?" she nodded.  
"I've known Kate since the start of her relationship with Will. We're good friends. Prince George is the sweetest child ever."  
"Do you often have to attend royal events?"  
"All the time. Natalie comes as well but she gets more of a choice than I do in saying no."  
"Why?"  
"Not sure," she shrugged.  
"Hmm…sounds interesting."  
"It is. However, not many people know I'm a Royal. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."  
"No…problem?"  
"I mean it, Katie. Or I'll steal your alcohol supply."  
"You wouldn't dare!" I recoiled in horror.  
"Try me, Wakefield!" She raised a threatening eyebrow.

We all started leaving the room as a group. Chelsea and I chatted the whole walk to the dorm, being joined by 'Belle, Saffy, Bella and Roxy along the way. Chelsea started talking to Saffy and Bella when we eventually reached the dorm. I collapsed onto my bunk, grabbing my book off my bedside table.

My phone buzzed with a text. I dug it out to see a message from 'Belle. I looked up at her as she sat on her bed with a smug grin. Kelly raised an eyebrow at my glare.

Are you actually being nice to Chelsea?  
Hahahaha…you're hilarious.  
I know, it comes naturally.

I rolled my eyes and chucked my phone on the bed, perfectly content to read the end of my book. I got an hour of peace and quiet (must be a new record) before I was ripped from the fictional reality I had buried myself in. Double trouble jumped onto me and knocked the wind out of my lungs.

"Oof…" I clutched my chest as I fought for oxygen.  
"Kate, let's go. It's nearly time for the party."  
"Already?"  
"Yeah, come on." They ran out of the room.

I put my book away and started to get ready. My suit is nice and all but it's not really made for a St. Trinian's party. I stuck with my jeans and vans but changed into a check shirt and put a snapback on. Grabbing my phone, I headed to 'Belle's room.

She and Kelly were just leaving as I made it to them. Annabelle had changed into a tailored blouse, pencil skirt, with her tie wrapped around her waist. Kelly hadn't bothered to change, opting for her usual leather jacket, tank top and jeans ensemble.

We partied deep into the night. The Banned rocked the place and called me up on to the stage occasionally. Around three o'clock, people eventually passed out or dragged themselves to bed. I stayed until the end and made sure everyone was pretty much okay. As an insomniac, I felt it was a better use of my time to help my fellow students than lying in bed, longing for sleep but knowing it would never come.

At five o'clock, I eventually headed on up to my bunk, quietly moving about and grabbing my wash kit and a clean change of clothes before moving on towards the showers.

I showered in freezing cold water until I felt sober again. I pulled a bathrobe on and headed quickly for the dining room and made coffee. From there, I moved to the infirmary and grabbed a packet of aspirin for the day, should my hangover appear later on.

After downing my coffee, I went back to the showers and dressed myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like?


End file.
